Cachorro de Luna Azul
by SoneaKyraliana
Summary: ¿Y si Harry hubiera sido mordido por un hombre lobo un día de luna llena durante su quinto año pero antes de que hubiera salido la luna? ¿Qué habría ocurrido ese año? ¿Cómo habrían reaccionado las personas a su alrededor? ¿Habrían podido Remus y Sirius ayudarlo a superar un año lleno de descubrimientos y dificultades? Clasificado M por precaución.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Harry sintió el dolor de su piel desgarrándose y sus huesos rompiéndose antes de volver a reformarse y recomponerse en una nueva posición. El dolor era insoportable y deseó que se detuviera, pero no ocurrió hasta lo que le parecieron horas después.

Incluso entonces, un residuo del dolor seguía acompañándolo como recordatorio de lo que volvería a sufrir en apenas unas horas.

La transformación se había completado al fin y el ser que antes había sido Harry se levantó sin un atisbo de su antigua conciencia y aulló.

Fue entonces cuando los olió. Humanos.

Sus ruidosas voces venían de fuera de aquel lugar. Y él quería salir de esa oscuridad, quería probar su sangre.

Se lanzó con fuerza contra la puerta, intentando derribarla con todas sus fuerzas. Tardó menos de un minuto en lograrlo. Pero para cuando hubo derribado la puerta supo que era tarde.

Los humanos habían escapado de la casa, dejándolo solo, en silencio y rodeado del olor de los humanos que habían estado allí solo unos momentos antes.

Lleno de rabia por la presa perdida, el licántropo gruñó y dirigió sus garras hacia su pecho, rasgándolo.

El dolor le hizo soltar un fuerte aullido, pero no pudo evitarlo y siguió arañándose y mordiéndose a sí mismo durante toda la noche.

Habiendo perdido su mente humana, la brutalidad y los instintos del lobo eran todo lo que le quedaba a Harry.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Sirius ayudó a su amigo a subir las escaleras de entrada a Grimmauld Place y abrió la puerta con cansancio, pero descubrió que estaba cerrada con un encantamiento.

― ¿Qué pasa, Canuto?― preguntó Remus, observando a su amigo con preocupación.

―No lo sé. La puerta está cerrada con un encantamiento de impasibilidad. ¿Por qué crees que lo habrán puesto? No crees que haya habido un ataque, ¿verdad?

Remus notó que su amigo estaba a punto de entrar en pánico y trató de tranquilizarlo, a pesar de que él mismo no estaba mucho mejor.

―No me pidas que me tranquilice, Remus. Harry está ahí dentro. ¿Y si le ha pasado algo o le han…?

Remus sintió un vuelco en el estómago ante la idea de que algo le hubiera sucedido al joven, pero mantuvo un aspecto tranquilo por su amigo.

―Sirius, si entras en pánico no podrás ayudar a Harry. Claro está, si sigue dentro.

―Lo está.―murmuró Ojoloco sobresaltándolos por la espalda. Al instante el viejo mago se encontró con dos varitas apuntándole a la cara y gruñó para que las bajaran.―Colocamos un encantamiento de impasibilidad y algunos otros bloqueos para que no pudiera salir.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?―saltó Sirius al instante.

― ¿Recuerdas cuando lo mordiste, Lupin?

Remus asintió con la mirada perdida en el recuerdo de aquella tarde hacía un mes.

Esa noche habría luna llena y Remus estaba sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea del salón con Sirius y Harry. Habían conseguido que el adolescente les hablara sobre sus dos primeros años en Hogwarts y sobre cómo lo trataban los Dursley y los dos adultos estaban furiosos.

Lunático estaba muy cerca de la superficie y no ayudó en absoluto que en ese instante Snape decidiera aparecer.

El profesor de pociones empezó a burlarse de los tres y, después de responder de malas maneras varias veces y un par de gruñidos de advertencia, Remus se abalanzó sobre el hombre tras un comentario especialmente hiriente contra su cachorro. El cachorro de Lunático.

Sirius trató de detenerlo, pero fue en vano. Estaba a punto de rasgar al hombre en pedazos cuando algo se interpuso entre ellos. Apenas tuvo tiempo para echarse hacia atrás antes de que sus dientes entraran en contacto con algo.

Se apartó horrorizado para ver a Harry frotándose el brazo y Snape tan blanco como el papel. Mientras tanto Sirius se acercó corriendo a su ahijado y tocó su brazo con suavidad, examinándolo.

―Solo es un arañazo.―murmuró para tranquilizar al chico y sentándolo en el sofá.

Remus, sin embargo, siguió mirando la pequeña marca con horror.

―Hoy es luna llena.―susurró.

―Pero aún eres humano, Remus.―trató de calmarlo su amigo mientras intentaba forzar la herida a cerrarse.

Cuando el hechizo no funcionó, empezó a preocuparse verdaderamente.

―Pero los hombres lobo solo se transforman si son mordidos durante la luna llena, ¿no?―preguntó el chico un poco asustado.

―Es imposible saber cómo reacciona una persona a la mordedura de un hombre lobo. Lo siento, Harry. Lo siento muchísimo.―dijo Remus llorando.

―Remus aún no sabemos si Harry va a convertirse.―replicó Sirius.

―Y aunque lo haga, no sería culpa tuya. Fui yo el que se puso en medio. Parece que realmente tengo un complejo de héroe.―añadió Harry con una suave sonrisa.

Remus trató de devolvérsela, pero le salió más bien una mueca. Snape seguía en la puerta, pálido como un cadáver.

―Márchate, Quejicus. Ya.―ordenó Sirius con calma.

Y, como todos sabían que la furia tranquila y silenciosa de Sirius era aún más letal que cuando gritaba, el profesor se fue sin decir palabra.

―Voy a traer algo para vendarte el brazo, Harry―dijo Remus levantándose del lugar que ocupaba junto al adolescente.

Esa noche habían tomado todas las precauciones para que, en caso de transformarse, Harry no dañara a nadie. Pero la noche había pasado y, mientras Lunático soportaba la luna llena como podía, Harry no se había transformado.

Después de eso el incidente había quedado en el olvido e incluso se habían vuelto mucho más cercanos.

Remus miró al ex–auror y asintió de nuevo, sin entender a qué venía hablar de eso en aquel momento.

―Parece que tu mordedura no fue tan inocua como creíamos. Esta noche el chico empezó a sentirse mal y se transformó.

Remus y Sirius lo miraron con horror.

―Eso es imposible, la anterior luna llena no se transformó.―murmuró Sirius aturdido.

―Ha pasado, Black. Por suerte, Potter se dio cuenta a tiempo de lo que le estaba pasando y avisó al Weasley más joven para que nos advirtiera. Desalojamos la casa para que no hiriera nadie y lo cerramos dentro. No sabíamos si ya había vuelto a su forma así que os esperamos.

―La transformación acaba al salir el sol.―murmuró Sirius.

―También se supone que no tardan dos lunas en transformarse.―gruñó Ojoloco.

― ¿Por qué no lo comprobaste con tu ojo mágico?―preguntó Remus demasiado aturdido para dar con la respuesta obvia.

―Los encantamientos que protegen la casa no me permiten ver el interior.

―Vale, quita el bloqueo.―pidió Sirius.―Vamos a entrar.

El ex–auror hizo lo que le pedían y dejó que entraran solos en la casa mientras él volvía a donde se escondían los demás vigilantes del cuartel de la Orden.


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Cuando Sirius y Remus entraron en la casa, la encontraron hecha un desastre. Había muebles rotos y llenos de arañazos, relleno de cojines tirado por el suelo y cuadros rasgados. Para alegría y regocijo de Sirius, uno de ellos era el de su madre.

Caminaron por el pasillo sin hacer ruido solo por costumbre, llegaron a la cocina y pasaron al salón bastante rápido.

Ese parecía el centro de aquel caos, pero les daba igual. Lo único que les importaba era el niño que estaba en el suelo.

Tirado allí estaba Harry.

Yacía echo una pelota, con la ropa echa harapos y completamente ensangrentada. Estaba pálido como un muerto y esto contrastaba aún más con su pelo color azabache, lo cual los asustó mucho. Sirius y Remus estaban horrorizados ante el horrible aspecto de Harry.

Se agacharon con cuidado a su lado y ninguno de los dos pudo contener un jadeo al ver todas las heridas que su cuerpo presentaba, especialmente en la parte superior.

La respiración del niño era superficial y salía entrecortada por el esfuerzo que parecía costarle al tembloroso cuerpo.

―Harry… Oh, Harry…―sollozó Sirius sin saber qué hacer.

El animago colocó cuidadosamente la cabeza de su ahijado en su regazo y acarició su negro cabello con ternura.

Mientras tanto, Remus, que era el mejor de los dos en todo aquello que tuviera que ver con la sanación, movió su varita sobre el chico para tratar de ayudar a su cuerpo a mantener su respiración algo más regular.

Inmediatamente después, procedió a detener el sangrado de las heridas, pero sabía que se necesitaría tiempo para que curaran.

Cuando hubo hecho todo lo que podía hacer con su magia, se puso en pie, temblando. Movió su varita hacia el sofá y este quedó como nuevo.

―Llévalo al sofá con cuidado, Sirius. Yo voy a mi habitación a por las pociones que guardo.―instruyó.

Sirius asintió y recogió con cuidado a su ahijado del suelo, tratando de no moverlo demasiado. A pesar de todo, su ahijado gimió y Sirius se vio incapaz de dejar de disculparse con él en voz baja.

Lo llevó al sofá recién reparado y lo tumbó suavemente. Hizo aparecer un paño húmedo y se dedicó a limpiar las heridas más pequeñas del chico lentamente.

―Arriba no hay muchos daños, mi habitación estaba intacta.―explicó Remus al volver con varios frascos de pociones en perfecto estado.

―La casa me da igual, solo quiero que mi ahijado esté bien―susurró Sirius.―Merlín, Remus, ni siquiera en tus peores transformaciones acabas tan mal.

―Lo sé, Canuto, pero esta era su primera transformación y yo ni siquiera estaba con él.

― ¿Quieres decir que tu primera transformación también fue así?―inquirió el animago palideciendo.― Tú tampoco tenías a tu padre lobo contigo.

Remus hizo una pequeña pausa con las pociones de fortalecimiento que había estado vertiendo en la garganta del adolescente para mirar a su amigo antes de responder.

―No, no fue así. Fue duro pasar mis primeras transformaciones sin mi padre lobo, pero no tanto como esto. Ten en cuenta que esta luna era una luna azul y… ¡Oh, Merlín!

― ¡Mierda!―exclamó el animago dándose cuenta de lo mismo que su amigo.―Ha estado solo en su primera transformación y encima era una luna azul.

La luna azul, según ambos sabían, era una de las más poderosas. Esa noche era una de las más duras para los licántropos, puesto que eran más poderosos y peligrosos. De hecho, eran tan salvajes que, incluso con la poción matalobos, era difícil mantener su mente toda la noche.

Para Remus era una de las peores noches que habían y solía acabar especialmente mal. Por suerte, la presencia de Canuto había calmado un poco a Lunático y solo había acabado cansado y con un par de heridas que ya habían sanado.

Pero el hecho de que no solo fuera la primera transformación de Harry sino también una luna azul, y que hubiera pasado esa noche solo, explicaba el terrible aspecto del chico.

―No dejaré que vuelvas a estar solo, Harry.―susurró Sirius al oído del chico inconsciente.

―Nunca.―aseguró el licántropo en voz baja.

Hizo aparecer un trapo, le quito la destrozada camisa y pidió a Sirius que le trajera un recipiente con agua, lo cual hizo al instante. Durante unos minutos, se dedicó a limpiar las heridas en silencio y con el mayor cuidado posible.

Después, Remus cogió las vendas que había bajado de su habitación y le pidió al animago que sostuviera al chico en una posición inclinada para poder vendarle el pecho y el hombro. El niño se quejó de dolor, pero no se despertó.

Cuando el hombre lobo hubo terminado de vendar la parte superior del cuerpo de Harry, Sirius se permitió sentarse en el sofá de forma que su ahijado descansara reclinado contra su pecho y le apartó unos rebeldes mechones de pelo de la frente con suavidad.

Mientras tanto, Remus procedió a vendar el resto de las heridas ya limpias y cambió las ropas del joven con un movimiento de varita.

―Esto es todo lo que se puede hacer por ahora.―concluyó.―Las heridas no se cerrarán con magia, pero el lobo acelerará la curación. Lo único que podemos hacer es asegurarnos de que las heridas no se infecten, para lo cual las pociones deberían ayudar, y que Harry no se mueva demasiado en unos días.

―Eso podemos hacerlo.

―Sí. Debería ir a avisar a los demás de que ya es seguro que entren.―masculló Remus.

―Claro, Lunático. Hazme un favor y acuérdate de decirles que nadie, y cuando digo nadie me refiero sobre todo a Molly, tiene permitido ver a Harry hasta que él mismo dé su permiso. No quiero que lo agobien justo después de lo que ha pasado.―dijo Sirius con seriedad.

―No tienes que decírmelo, Sirius. Harry va a necesitar tiempo para acostumbrarse a sus nuevos sentidos y tener mucha gente a su alrededor no va a ayudar en un principio. Probablemente no querrá estar cerca de Molly durante un tiempo.

―Sí, bueno, es mejor no arriesgarse. Voy a subir a Harry a mi habitación para que esté más cómodo mientras descansa.―informó con una sonrisa triste.


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Cuando Harry se despertó, lo primero que notó fue lo cansado que estaba. Respiró hondo y notó que algo le apretaba el pecho. También oyó una respiración. No, dos. Aunque una de ellas no parecía humana, era más fuerte y pesada.

Estaba tumbado sobre algo blando y dedujo que era una cama, pero no recordaba haberse metido en la cama. Solo estar con Ron y, después, un fuerte dolor.

Cerró un poco los dedos y se dio cuenta de que alguien le sostenía la mano con delicadeza.

― ¿Cachorro?―preguntó una voz conocida apretándoles un poco los dedos.― ¿Estás despierto?

Harry gimió un poco y abrió los ojos despacio. A pesar de que la habitación estaba en penumbra, de lo cual se alegró, porque a pesar de ello lo veía todo muy claro y pudo reconocer la habitación de su padrino, en la que había estado a menudo el último mes.

Movió ligeramente la cabeza en dirección a la voz que había hablado antes y se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Remus, que pronto sonrió con alivio.

El ex–profesor se puso un dedo en los labios y se levantó sin hacer ruido. Harry lo observó con curiosidad mientras lo veía acercarse a un bulto negro tendido a los pies de la cama.

Al ver que el enorme bulto respiraba, el adolescente comprendió que se trataba de su canino padrino y no dijo nada mientras veía con diversión como Remus daba una palmada justo junto a la oreja del gran perro.

Sirius se levantó de un salto con un gruñido y parecía a punto de gritar y maldecir a su amigo cuando oyó una suave risa que venía de la cama.

Harry no tardó en dejar de reír al sentir el dolor de su pecho, pero la cara de alivio de Sirius lo distrajo un poco.

No sabía que era lo que había preocupado tanto a su padrino, pero se sintió un poco culpable al pensar que tuviera que ver con él.

― ¡Oh, Harry! Nos has tenido muy preocupados estos últimos días.―exclamó Sirius confirmando sus sospechas.

El animago se acercó y se sentó al borde de la cama apartándole el pelo de la frente con cariño.

― ¿Qué ha pasado?―preguntó confundido y con voz algo ronca.

― ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas, Cachorro?―preguntó Remus con nerviosismo evidente en su voz.

―Pues… estaba en Grimmauld Place… Acabábamos de cenar y Ron y yo subimos a la habitación. Yo estaba cansado y no me encontraba muy bien, así que iba a acostarme, pero no recuerdo meterme en la cama…

―Verás, Cachorro, ―comenzó Sirius.―no lo recuerdas porque no lo hiciste.

Harry lo miró sin entender, pero recordó que también había sentido dolor.

―No nos atacaron o algo así, ¿no? Todos están bien, no están…

―Todos los demás están bien, Harry. No os atacaron.

―Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado?

Sirius miró a Remus, que parecía cada vez más nervioso, unos segundos antes de responder.

―Supongo que recuerdas cuando Remus te mordió.―Harry asintió.―Tomamos todas las precauciones para que en caso de transformarte no hirieras a nadie, pero nada ocurrió. Lo que ocurre es que ese día todos olvidamos algo muy importante.

―Todos pensamos―continuó Remus.― que si te transformabas lo harías esa noche puesto que sería luna llena, pero todos olvidamos…

El hombre lobo se detuvo, incapaz de seguir hablando, y el animago respiró hondo antes de seguir.

Todos olvidamos que la toxina que transmite la licantropía tarda veinticuatro horas en extenderse por completo. Lo cual significaría que no podrías transformarte hasta la próxima luna llena…

Harry lo miró pálido como un fantasma y casi se olvidó de respirar hasta que habló en voz tan baja que incluso Remus tuvo que esforzarse para oírlo.

―Era luna llena… Y el dolor era el dolor de la transformación, ¿verdad?

Sirius asintió con tristeza.

―No herí a nadie, ¿verdad?―preguntó un poco ansioso.

―No, no, ni un rasguño. Todos están bien. Al parecer fuiste capaz de comprender lo que estaba pasando justo antes de transformarte y avisaste a Ron. Todos estaban fuera de la casa en menos de un minuto.

Harry asintió con alivio y cerró los ojos. Los tres guardaron silencio un rato hasta que Remus lo rompió con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

―Lo siento, Harry, lo siento. No sabes cuánto. Te juro que yo nunca quise que te pasara esto, te lo juro. Es todo culpa mía…―sollozó Remus.

Harry abrió los ojos sobresaltado y sonrió débilmente.

―Como ya dije en su momento, no es culpa tuya. En todo caso la culpa es mía por ponerme entre Snape y tú. Y ya sé que tú no querías esto, ¿de dónde has sacado esa idea?―preguntó indicándole que se sentara a su lado.

―Yo…―Remus enrojeció un poco cuando se hubo calmado.―Molly dijo que era mi culpa y tiene razón, Harry, te mordí.

― ¿Cómo se le ocurre a esa vieja bruja decir algo así? ¿Se le olvida que está en mi casa?―gruñó Canuto enfadado.

Harry frunció el ceño al pensar en la mujer pelirrojo. ¿Cómo podía haber dicho algo así? Él pensaba que era una mujer amable y comprensiva, pero si era capaz de culpar a Remus por algo en lo que no había tenido ningún control quizá no la conocía tan bien.

― ¿Y quién dijo que tú querías que pasara esto? Porque si ha sido Snape le voy a arrancar la garganta.―dijo Harry.

―No ha sido Snape.―murmuró el hombre aún más abatido si eso era posible.―Dumbledore dijo que era normal que los lobos como Lunático quisieran tener un cachorro propio y que era extraño que esto no hubiera sucedido antes, pero que no podía permitir que se repitiera. Dijo que Lunático había querido hacerte esto y que yo… que yo se lo había permitido…―terminó con voz ahogada.

― ¿¡En qué está pensando ese maldito viejo!? ¿Quién narices se cree que es para atreverse a decir algo así? ¿Es que acaso se cree que es Merlín y sabe todo? ¿Es que es estúpido? ¿A perdido la maldita cabeza…?

Para sorpresa de los dos merodeadores, había sido Harry quien se había puesto a gritar de indignación y Remus, alegrándose de que la habitación de Sirius tenía un hechizo silenciador permanente, tuvo que darle un vaso de agua cuando su voz ronca se convirtió en tos.

―Gracias, Remus.

Mientras Harry seguía despotricando acerca de las cosas que se le ocurrían que podía hacerles a Molly y a Dumbledore, Sirius se quedó mirando el espacio, extrañamente tranquilo.

―Exactamente.―dijo Sirius sobresaltándolos.―Dumbledore se cree Merlín, dios o cualquier cosa parecida. Solo quiere controlarte, Harry. Es por eso que está haciendo esto.

― ¿Qué quieres decir, Canuto?

― ¿No te das cuenta, Remus? Lleva todo el mes intentando separarnos de Harry, para que no podamos interferir y evitar que lo controle como ha estado haciendo desde que murieron James y Lily.―exclamó.―Para él, Harry es solo un peón.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con que ha estado controlándome?

―Mira, Harry, nadie que conociera a tu madre te habría enviado a vivir con los Dursley si quisiera que fueras feliz. Sé que McGonagall se opuso totalmente a la idea, pero no pudo convencer a Dumbledore. Luego está tu primera visita al Callejón Diagon. Sé que Hagrid es un gran hombre, en los dos sentidos, pero no estaba preparado para explicarte todo lo que necesitabas saber sobre nuestro mundo ni sobre tu herencia, como ya te he explicado durante el último mes.

―Después está tu primer año.―murmuró Remus entendiendo por dónde iba su amigo.―Nadie en su sano juicio guardaría un objeto tan valioso como la piedra filosofal en un castillo lleno de niños en edad escolar y, que casualidad que fueras tú quien encontrara el espejo de Oesed y te toparas allí con Dumbledore que te explicó su funcionamiento.

―Según lo que nos has contado, casi cualquiera a partir de quinto año habría podido pasar las pruebas sin apenas esfuerzo, aún más fácil para Voldemort.―continuó Sirius.―En tú segundo año, no podrás decirme que el mago supuestamente más grande desde los tiempos de Merlín y los fundadores no se dio cuenta de que había una serpiente gigante que mataba con la mirada paseándose por los pasillos del castillo. O que no pudo conectarlo con Voldemort, o que no notó que un objeto extremadamente oscuro cruzó las salas que protegen Hogwarts y que estaba poseyendo a uno de sus alumnos al igual que había hecho el año anterior con uno de sus profesores.

―De tercer año mejor no hablemos, porque Dumbledore selló el testamento de tus padres en el que ellos habían dejado claro quién era en realidad el guardián secreto y a quién debía ir tu custodia, dejando extremadamente claro que bajo ningún motivo debías ir con los Dursley.―explicó Remus ante la atónita mirada del chico.―Y ya no hablemos sobre enviar a dos niños de trece años en una peligrosa misión a través del tiempo para salvar dos vidas inocentes en la que ambos podríais haber perdido vuestra cordura o vuestra alma o haber sido mordidos por mí.―susurró con amargura al final de la oración.― Además del hecho de que no ofreció su protección a Sirius como se supone que Hogwarts hace siempre con quien lo necesita ni tampoco trató de presionar ante el Wizengamot para conseguir un juicio, con lo que Sirius se vio obligado a huir.

―En cuarto año no fue capaz de garantizar la seguridad de sus alumnos como asegura que es su prioridad, lo cual los años anteriores años demuestran que es completamente falso, sino que además resulta ser incapaz de distinguir a un mortífago del que se supone es un buen amigo suyo de toda la vida durante todo un año escolar.―gruñó Sirius.―Y ya no hablemos de este año… demostrar la vuelta de Voldemort sería tan fácil como usar veritaserum delante del Wizengamot o mostrarles el recuerdo de esa noche, incluso serviría simplemente pedirte un juramento mágico…

Harry los miró boquiabierto por unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos, resoplar y empezar a soltar todas las maldiciones que se le ocurrían.

― ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido? Me lo he tragado por completo, confié en él…―masculló para sí mismo.

―No podías saberlo, Cachorro…

―"Una vez es coincidencia, dos es casualidad, tres es acción del enemigo."―citó.―debí darme cuenta de que era demasiada casualidad que haya estado a punto de morir tantas veces en el que se supone que es el lugar más seguro del mundo.

―Lo importante es que ahora lo sabemos y no vamos a dejar que se repita si podemos evitarlo.―replicó Remus.

―Pero, ¿por qué está tan empeñado en controlarme?

―Porque… bueno, no podemos decírtelo todo porque también es asunto de la Orden y nosotros no podemos hablar de esas cosas, ya sabes, por un juramento. Lo único que podemos decirte es que tiene que ver con Voldemort, está en el departamento de misterios y es el motivo por el que Voldemort os perseguía a ti y a tus padres.

― ¿El departamento de misterios dices? Creo que me hablaste un poco de él cuando me explicaste todo lo que tengo que saber como Heredero de Más Noble y Antigua Casa de Potter…―Sirius y Remus lo miraron con un brillo ansioso en los ojos.

―Adelante, Cachorro. Nosotros tenemos prohibido decirte de qué se trata, pero no hay nada en contra de que lo "adivines" o de que hablemos contigo si ya sabes lo que es. Solo en contra de decírtelo.

―Mmm… Creo que dijiste algo de unos… rumores sobre una… Sala de las Profecías…―Harry abrió mucho los ojos y los dos merodeadores sonrieron ampliamente.― Se trata de eso… ¡una profecía! ¿Sobre mí y sobre Voldemort?

―Cachorro, nunca imaginé que lo averiguarías tan rápido.―comentó Sirius con orgullo.

―Bueno, la pista final ha sido "adivines." No ha sido tan difícil poner las cosas juntas después de eso.―respondió divertido.

―De todas formas, has sido muy rápido.―concedió Remus revolviéndole el pelo suavemente.―Y nosotros nos encargaremos de que no pueda controlarte de nuevo.

―Gracias.―murmuró Harry bostezando.

―Tienes que dormir un poco más. Todavía te estás recuperando de las heridas de la luna llena y tengo que explicarte varias cosas sobre los hombres lobo.

― ¿Cómo estos nuevos súper sentidos?―preguntó con una ligera sonrisa.

―Sí, como tus nuevos súper sentidos.―contestó Remus mirándolo con cariño.―Pareces habértelo tomado bastante bien…

Harry le sonrió para que no se preocupara y Sirius se inclinó sobre él para arroparlo como si fuera un bebé, ganándose una mirada de diversión por parte del chico.

―No he tenido oportunidad de hacerlo cuando eras pequeño.―se defendió el animago haciendo un mohín.

Los otros dos rodaron los ojos y Harry volvió a bostezar.

―Hora de dormir.

―Está bien, ¿puedo hacer dos preguntas más?

―Ya has hecho una.―señaló Sirius.

― ¿Vas en serio?―se enfurruñó Harry.

―Serio es mi segundo nombre.―dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo.―Espera, no, es el primero.

Harry y Remus resoplaron, habiendo escuchado esa broma muchas veces ya.

―Anda, haz tus preguntas, Cachorro.―lo animó Remus.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido desde la luna llena?

―Cuatro días.―dijo Remus y Harry hizo una mueca.

― ¿Qué es esa cosa que me está apretando el pecho?

―Vendas. Tuvimos que vendarte el pecho y algunas de las peores heridas porque tus heridas no podrán sanarse con magia hasta después de la tercera transformación, que es cuando la toxina en tu sangre empieza a estar un poco más diluida. Pero eso te lo explicará Remus después de que hayas descansado.―explicó esta vez Sirius.

―Buenas noches.―susurró cerrando los ojos.

―Buenas noche, Cachorro.

― Y, ¿Remus?

― ¿Sí?

―No hagas caso a lo que digan los demás. Yo sigo queriéndote igual.―murmuró medio dormido.

El joven licántropo se quedó dormido rápidamente, sin ver las lágrimas de alivio y alegría en los ojos de su padre lobo y la amorosa sonrisa de su padrino.


	5. Chapter 4

Gracias a quienes están siguiendo esta historia, es muy alentador saber que hay gente a la que le está gustando. Me han preguntado si la historia es slash, pero la verdad es que no lo he pensado. En principio no tengo intención de que lo sea, prefiero centrarme en la relación parental entre Sirius, Harry y Remus, pero quién sabe si al final no cambiaré de opinión. Sobre que Harry y Greyback se encuentren en algún momento, es probable, aunque no sé si el encuentro tendrá algún impacto en la historia. Trataré de actualizar a menudo, pero a veces no tengo conexión a Internet y me será imposible. Gracias y espero que sigáis disfrutando esta historia.

Capítulo 4

Remus observó cómo se regulaba la respiración de Harry a medida que caía en un sueño profundo y las lágrimas cayeron con más fuerza. Sirius besó suavemente la frente del niño antes de sentarse junto a su amigo y frotar su espalda en círculos reconfortantes.

― ¿Cómo puede decir algo así? ¿Cómo puede decir que me quiere después de lo que le he hecho?

―Remus, no fue tu culpa. Y te quiere porque lo sabe. Harry no te culpa, yo no te culpo, James y Lily no te culpan y eso es todo lo que importa.

―Pero sí es mi culpa…

―No, no lo fue. No fue tu culpa, ni la suya. Fue culpa de Snape. El maldito idiota sabía que esa noche era luna llena y, aunque le advertiste, siguió provocándote. Si el muy imbécil no hubiera metido las narices, Harry no habría tenido que ser otra vez el héroe y nada de esto habría pasado.

―Pero yo lo mordí, Sirius. Yo, no Snape. Soy un monstruo y ahora Harry…

―No te atreva a decir que Harry ahora es un monstruo.―gruñó el animago en voz baja y peligrosa.―Eso sí que nunca te lo perdonaría, porque Harry nunca podría ser algo así. Ambos sabemos lo mucho que ha sufrido, y lo bueno e inocente que es a pesar de ello. Que ahora sea un licántropo no lo convierte en un monstruo.

―Yo… lo… lo sé, Sirius. Es solo que es difícil cambiar la manera en que he pensado toda mi vida…―murmuró Remus secándose la cara.―Pero sé que Harry nunca podrís ser un monstruo. Es demasiado bueno para eso. Y eso es precisamente lo que no puedo entender. ¿Cómo puede alguien haber vivido tantas cosas horribles y ser tan inocente?

―No lo sé, Remus, pero así es Harry.

―Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para cambiar lo ocurrido. Daría cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, con tal de que nuestro Cachorro no tuviera que sufrir todo esto.

―Parece que todo le pasa a él, ¿verdad?―dijo Sirius con tristeza y sin esperar una respuesta.

De todas formas, Remus asintió. Se quedaron mirando al chico, que dormía ajeno a todo. Debía de estar muy cansado aún y probablemente eso duraría varios días más.

―Deberíamos pensar cómo protegerlo de las manipulaciones de Dumbledore.―suspiró Remus.

― ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo? Tú eres un fugitivo buscado y yo un hombre lobo.

―No lo sé, Remus. Dumbledore aún no puede hacer ningún movimiento porque tú tienes que estar con Harry las dos próximas lunas llenas o corre el riesgo de coger una de esas enfermedades que solo los lobos sin padre lobo tienen y morir.―dijo estremeciéndose.―No creo que Dumbledore esté dispuesto a arriesgarse a perder su arma.

―No, yo tampoco lo creo. Por lo menos tenemos algo de tiempo para planearlo. El problema es que no se me ocurre qué pueden hacer un fugitivo y un licántropo contra el supuesto Líder de la Luz. Tampoco podemos contar con nadie de la Orden porque no es probable que alguno de ellos esté dispuesto a ir en contra de él.―suspiró.

―Podría intentar hablar con Andrómeda, ―sugirió Sirius.―aunque será difícil hacerlo sin que nadie lo descubra.

―Sí, pero primero necesitamos un plan. Y más vale que se nos ocurra pronto. Si no, en dos meses es probable que tú estés de vuelta en Azkaban por un "desafortunado accidente" y yo seré ejecutado por el ministerio porque soy una bestia incontrolable.―murmuró Remus con amargura.

―Y Harry estará en las garras de Dumbledore para convertirse en otra pieza de su gran juego de ajedrez, todo por el "bien mayor".

Horas después, Harry se despertó por un débil rayo de luz que se colaba entre las cortinas de la habitación. Parecía ser por la mañana, quizá un poco antes de la hora del desayuno.

En su mente repasó la conversación de la noche anterior y suspiró. Le había dado toda su confianza al director solo para ser traicionado.

Bueno, eso no volvería a ocurrir. Se había acabado ser una pieza más en manos del anciano. A partir de ahora iba a vivir su propia vida y no dejaría que nadie lo controlara, ni a él ni a sus seres queridos.

Se dio cuenta de que había dos respiraciones más en la habitación y vio Canuto tumbado a los pies de la cama. Remus estaba sentado en una posición que parecía bastante incómoda en un sillón junto a la cama.

Una de las cosas buenas que iba a tener la licantropía era que ya no necesitaba las gafas. Y era una suerte porque estaba demasiado a gusto en la cama como para sacar una mano de las mantas.

Suspiró y volvió a pensar en lo que habían hablado. Remus había dicho que iban a hacer todo lo posible para evitar que el director volviera a manipularlo, pero ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué podían hacer un ex convicto y un hombre lobo contra el tan aclamado Albus Dumbledore?

Remus había declarado que el director había dicho que no podía permitir que la situación se repitiera. Eso a él le sonaba como una amenaza y nadie amenazaba a su familia.

Si ellos no podían hacer nada, tendría que ser él el que lo hiciera. Pero se encontraba con el mismo problema. ¿Qué podía hacer un niño licántropo? Y, entonces, recordando las cosas que Sirius le había enseñado, se dio cuenta de algo.

Era posible que Harry, el chico de quince años mordido por un hombre lobo no pudiera hacer nada, pero Harry Potter, el Señor de la Más Noble y Antigua Casa de Potter, Heredero de la Más Noble y Antigua Casa de Black y El-Niño-Que-Vivió, sí podía hacer algo.

Después de todo, ni siquiera siendo un licántropo podían serle negados sus derechos como Señor. Las Antiguas Familias se habían asegurado de eso en caso de que les ocurriera lo mismo a sus herederos.

Y así, abrazando completamente su lado Slythering por primera vez en su vida, una idea comenzó a formarse en su mente.


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Canuto se despertó con el olor de las salchichas. Se sorprendió de que hubiera podido dormir en absoluto con lo preocupado que estaba y levantó la cabeza.

Lo primero que vio fue que su ahijado estaba despierto, mirando a la nada con una expresión contemplativa en su rostro. ¿Qué estaría pensando?

Bajó de la cama con cuidado de no hacer ruido y cambió a su forma humana. Notó que su ahijado se sobresaltaba al verlo, al parecer demasiado perdido en lo que estuviera pensando para notar siquiera que se había movido.

Miró alrededor de la habitación y localizó a Remus todavía dormido, por lo que colocó un hechizo silenciador antes de sentarse con cuidado en la cama junto a Harry.

― ¿Cómo estás, Cachorro?―con una sonrisa suave.

―Un poco hambriento.―respondió el chico con una sonrisa tímida.

―Bien, voy a bajar y traer el desayuno para los tres.―dijo guiñándole un ojo y comenzando a levantarse.

―Sirius, ¿por qué Remus está durmiendo en tu habitación? Quiero decir…

El animago se sentó de nuevo con un suspiro y lo miró con tristeza.

―Él está preocupado por ti, así que se hubiera quedado igualmente, pero… Bueno, digamos que algunos no lo están tratando muy bien.―Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, evidentemente preocupado acerca de eso, pero lo interrumpió antes de que tuviera la oportunidad.―Ya te dijimos cuales fueron las reacciones de Molly y Dumbledore. Molly ha estado haciendo comentarios crueles cada vez que puede, por mucho que Arthur intente suavizar las cosas, y ella no es la única que está enojada con él.

― ¿Quién más?

―Ron y Ginny lo culpan por lo que ha pasado, ―Harry hizo un sonido como si se atragantara.―aunque en su mayoría se limitan a mirarlo mal o ignorarlo. En realidad, el resto o no dicen nada o sienten lástima porque Remus tenga que pasar por esto. La única que apoya a Remus abiertamente es Tonks.

― ¿Y los gemelos?

―Aún no han dicho nada, aunque no parecen tener nada en contra de Remus, y me han pedido poder hablar contigo cuando despertaras. Les dije que si querías no había problema en que vinieran, siempre y cuando Molly no se enterara. Creo que quieren comprobar que tú estás bien antes de entrar en el conflicto.―explicó apartándole un mechón de pelo de los ojos.

―Me gustaría verlos luego.―murmuró mientras asentía para sí mismo.―Creo que podrían ser de ayuda.

― ¿Para qué?

― ¿Se os ha ocurrido cómo libraros de las manipulaciones de Dumbledore?

Sirius no dijo nada ante el aparente cambio de tema y negó con la cabeza. No se les había ocurrido nada todavía. Pensó que el adolescente estaría disgustado, pero cuando lo miró estaba sonriendo con picardía.

―No vas a decirme por qué estás sonriendo, ¿verdad?

―No, por lo menos no hasta que Remus se despierte. Y no, ―se apresuró al verlo mirar al hombre lobo dormido.―no os lo contaré si lo despiertas.

Sirius soltó un suspiro exagerado y lo miró como si le hubiera dicho que no había navidad, pero comprendía que su amigo necesitaba ese descanso con todo lo que estaba pasando.

―Voy a por el desayuno.―repitió sonriendo de nuevo y dándole un suave beso en la frente antes de levantarse, quitar el hechizo silenciador y salir.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras el olor a comida se fue haciendo más pronunciado, hasta que llegó a la cocina.

Varios ya estaban levantados y desayunando, pero cuando entró la atmósfera se tensó un poco. Las últimas veces había acabado discutiendo a gritos con Molly por sus insultos a Remus.

―Buenos días, Sirius.―saludó Ginny con voz agradable, aunque para Sirius podía haberle gritado y hubiera tenido el mismo efecto.— ¿Cómo está Harry?

―Está mejor. Sigue descansando.―dijo cortante.

―Oh, bueno, si está mejor supongo que podré ir a verlo y…

―Como he dicho, Harry está descansando. Está mejor, pero no curado. Y sin duda, nadie va a verlo hasta que él personalmente diga que no le importa.―cortó Sirius con voz dura y hartó ya de la mujer

Molly Weasley lo miró enojada, pero él la ignoró y se limitó a preparar él mismo el desayuno para los tres. Como Molly no estaba dispuesta a hacer nada por Remus, Sirius se había negado también a aceptar nada de ella. Y conociendo a su ahijado, lo mismo valía para él.

―Ya he preparado el desayuno para Harry, Sirius. Por si se despertaba.

―Gracias, Molly, pero prefiero prepararlo yo mismo. Harry necesita una dieta más específica.

―Pero Harry está demasiado delgado. Tiene que comer más que eso y cosas con más grasas.

―Te agradecería que no me dijeras cómo cuidar de mi ahijado.

Los que estaban sentados a la mesa, como Kingsley y Arthur empezaron a alarmarse por lo que vendría, mientras que Tonks parecía contenta de que su primo plantara cara a la mujer.

―Bueno, yo he criado a siete hijos así que creo que se suficiente sobre niños para poder decir que…

―Y yo sé sobre hombres lobo.―la cortó con dureza.―Y como ahora eso es lo que Harry es, se perfectamente bien que es lo que necesita, así que te agradecería si cerraras la boca.

Sirius se dio la vuelta, colocó los platos sobre una bandeja y estaba a punto de recogerla para irse cuando la mujer volvió a hablar.

―Sin duda, es por eso que estamos en esta situación, ¿no? Porque decidiste involucrarte con una criatura oscura que…

― ¡Remus no es una criatura oscura!―gritó Tonks.―Lo que ha ocurrido ha sido un accidente…

―Ya oíste a Dumbledore, Tonks. El lobo quería hacerlo.―dijo Ginny mirando a la chica de pelo rosa con disgusto.

―Tus sentimientos por Lupin te ciegan, querida.―murmuró la señora Weasley mirándola con algo parecido a lástima.

―Ya basta, Molly.―intervino Arthur.―Y tú no te entrometas en estas cosas, Ginny.

―Tonks, coge tu desayuno y sígueme.―pidió Sirius mirando fríamente a la matriarca Weasley.

La chica lo siguió, con el pelo ahora rojo. Sirius salió de la cocina con los desayunos, pero no antes de ver a los gemelos intercambiar una mirada y seguirlos.

Los guió hasta la habitación de Harry y solo se detuvo un momento para advertirles.

—Harry aún está un poco débil, así que tratad de no alterarlo demasiado. Y si oigo una sola mala palabra dirigida hacia Remus, —murmuró mirando a los gemelos. —estaréis fuera antes de que seáis capaces de decir "quidditch".

Los gemelos asintieron con la cabeza con una seriedad inusual en ellos y miraron la puerta con algo de ansiedad. Sirius suspiró y le pidió a Tonks que abriera la puerta.


	7. Chapter 6

Me alegro de haber ayudado en tu noche de insomnio y de que os esté gustando la historia a ti y a tus amigas. Es verdad que soy un poco mala, pero es que me iba de viaje y no tenía manera de actualizar. Eso era lo último que tenía escrito. Encontré una manera de tener Internet donde estoy y ,como recordé tu review, pensé en subir algo más. Quizá con esto algunos ya os imaginéis lo que va a hacer Harry. De todas formas, intentaré actualizar lo antes posible un nuevo capítulo. Haber si lo consigo antes de quedarme completamente incomunicada. Os dejo un pequeño adelanto que espero os guste y responda a tu pregunta sobre los gemelos. Sobre Voldemort... habrá que esperar y ver.

Capítulo 6

Cuando entraron, encontraron a Harry y a Remus hablando entre ellos. Remus estaba sentado en la cama junto al niño, que reía abiertamente de algo que le había dicho.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?—preguntó el animago dejando la bandeja del desayuno sobre la mesita.

—Oh, Lunático me estaba contando sobre aquel día en que Cornamenta volvió rosa a Canuto.

Sirius se sonrojó al recordar la vergüenza que había pasado al ser un enorme perro de color rosa y llevar un lazo que James le había puesto. Se acercó a su amigo y lo golpeó en broma.

— ¿No había algo menos vergonzoso que eso?—preguntó aún sonrojado.

—Por supuesto, pero no sería tan divertido. —murmuró Remus encogiéndose de hombros y mirando con cautela a sus inesperadas visitas.

—Harry, hermanito, ¿has dicho…?—empezó Fred con ojos brillantes.

— ¿…Lunático, Canuto y Cornamenta?—terminó su hermano.

—Oh, sí. —rió. —Canuto, Lunático, os presento a dos grandes admiradores de vuestro noble trabajo como bromistas.

Los dos gemelos miraron a sus recién descubiertos ídolos con adoración y Harry y Tonks rieron. Canuto lucía orgulloso y Remus tímido, pero tenía un brillo pícaro.

Harry también respiró aliviado de que no iba a perder a los gemelos porque ellos culparan a Remus. Tenía muy claro que, quienes no aceptaran a Remus, no iban recibir una segunda mirada de su parte.

Ron y Hermione tendrían una segunda oportunidad solo por sus años de amistad.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Tonks vio que sonreía ampliamente al ver a Fred y George bombardear a preguntas a los dos merodeadores y notó que todavía tenía el plato del desayuno en las manos.

—Ven y siéntate, Tonks. Esto va a llevarles un rato.

Ella le sonrió agradecida y fue a sentarse en la cama junto a él, al lado contrario de Remus.

—Sirius, ¿podemos comer mientras hablamos?—preguntó haciendo un mohín. —No sé tú, pero yo me muero de hambre.

—Claro, lo siento. —Murmuró un poco avergonzado. —Pero come poco a poco.

—Sí, no queremos que te enfermes, Cachorro. —Acordó Remus.

Detrás del hombre lobo, los gemelos sonrieron ante la evidente preocupación de los dos hombres, pensando que al final quizá no sería tan malo lo que había ocurrido. Dejando aparte las noches de luna llena, por supuesto.

Sirius le pasó uno de los platos a cada uno, excepto los gemelos que ya habían desayunado. Harry trató de comer lentamente, pero estaba demasiado hambriento y acabó devorando la comida, lo que hizo reír a los demás.

Durante un rato estuvieron hablando de cosas sin importancia. Los dos merodeadores contaban algunas de las cosas que habían hecho y luego los gemelos describían algunas de sus bromas, con un poco de ayuda de Harry.

— ¿Y tú, Harry? No me digas que no has gastado alguna broma, eres hijo de un merodeador después de todo. —comentó Tonks mirándolo con picardía.

—Bueno, mis bromas no son exactamente bromas. —murmuró mirándolos y pasándose la mano por el pelo. —Algunas de las cosas que he hecho podrían considerarse bromas si no fuera porque siempre tienen que ver con nuestras "aventuras".

— ¿Por ejemplo?—preguntó la metamorfomaga cada vez más intrigada.

—Cuéntales sobre cuando te colaste en la sala común de Slythering. —intervino Sirius con una sonrisita.

— ¡Te colaste en el nido…!

— ¡…de las serpientes!

Los gemelos y Tonks lo miraron boquiabiertos y encantados y empezaron a pedir que les contara lo que habían hecho para conseguirlo.

—Bueno, lo hicimos porque creíamos que Malfoy podía ser el heredero de Slythering. —comenzó.

— ¿Te colaste en segundo año…?

— ¿…y no nos lo contaste?

—Espera, espera, ¿el heredero de Slythering?—interrumpió Tonks confundida.

—Sí, te lo explicaremos después. —dijo Sirius todavía sonriendo.

—El caso es que necesitábamos una confesión del propio Draco y pensamos que si se lo decía a alguien sería a esos dos gorilas de Crabbe y Goyle. Durante un mes, Hermione preparó la poción que necesitaríamos para colarnos.

— ¿Lo hicisteis usando una poción?—se sorprendió Tonks.

—Espera y verás. —murmuró Remus sonriendo también.

—Sí, Hermione preparó poción multijugos.

— ¡No!—exclamó Tonks sorprendida.

—Sí. —replicó Harry ante la atónita mirada de los gemelos. —Hermione es la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación, si alguien podía hacerlo, es ella. —Comentó con orgullo. —El caso es que necesitábamos cabellos. Hermione había conseguido el suyo de la túnica de Millicent Bulstrode, que se iría a casa de vacaciones. Ron y yo esperamos al día de navidad, el día que nos colaríamos en la sala común. Esperamos a la salida del Gran Comedor y dejamos a la vista unos pasteles. Cuando Crabbe y Goyle salieron, los muy tontos ni siquiera se preguntaron qué hacían allí y se los comieron. Al instante cayeron al suelo.

— ¿Qué llevaban los pasteles?—preguntó Tonks.

—Una simple poción para dormir. —murmuró encogiéndose de hombros. —Después de asegurarnos de que no se despertarían, Ron y yo los arrastramos hasta un armario y les quitamos un mechón de pelo. Después solo tuvimos que tomar la poción y cambiarnos de ropa.

— ¿La poción multijugos es tan asquerosa como dicen?—consultó George.

—Es peor. —murmuró Harry estremeciéndose. —No quiero volver a probar esa cosa nunca más en mi vida.

— ¿Y cómo encontrasteis la sala de Slythering?

—Fuimos a la zona de las mazmorras, porque es de donde los Slythering suelen salir por las mañanas. Allí nos encontramos a Percy. —Los gemelos gruñeron. —Pensé que iba a pillarnos y justo entonces, apareció Malfoy. Nunca me he alegrado tanto de verlo en mi vida. Él nos llevó directos a la sala común y no sospechó en ningún momento. Al parecer los dos idiotas a los que suplantamos son tan tontos como parecen y es normal que no sepan responder la mitad de las veces.

Todos se echaron a reír, sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿Tienes más historias de esas?

—Por supuesto, pero si os la cuento ahora todas os vais a aburrir de mí muy rápido. —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—No te preocupes, hermanito, mientras estemos nosotros…

—…en esa habitación nadie se aburrirá.

Harry sonrió a los gemelos y siguieron bromeando hasta que Tonks sacó un tema más serio.

—Entonces, ¿qué vais a hacer ahora?—preguntó. —Dumbledore no querrá que Remus esté aquí cuando pasen las tres primeras lunas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó Harry confundido.

Remus miró a Tonks con reproche y se giró hacia Harry.

—Un licántropo tiene que estar con su padre lobo durante las tres primeras lunas o corre el riesgo de sufrir una enfermedad mortal. —Remus hizo una pausa para que el chico absorbiera la información. —Pero no tienes que preocuparte por Dumbledore, se nos ocurrirá algo. Tenemos tiempo.

—Oh, pero yo ya tengo un plan. —Comentó con alegría.

— ¿Qué?—exclamaron todos boquiabiertos.

—Por eso sonreías antes, ¿verdad?—preguntó Sirius.

—Exacto.

— ¿Vas a decirnos de que se trata?—preguntó Remus frunciendo el ceño.

—Todavía no, necesito que confiéis en mí por ahora.

—Confiamos en ti, Cachorro. —aseguró Sirius mientras Remus asentía en apoyo.

—Cuenta con nosotros. —dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

—Y conmigo. —añadió Tonks.

—Bien, porque necesito la ayuda de los tres. —declaró.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?—preguntó Tonks.

—Necesito que me lleves a Gringotts sin que nadie se entere. Hoy.

—Pero, Cachorro, aún no puedes levantarte. —protestó Remus.

—Tengo que empezar a preparar esto lo antes posible, Remus. Y tengo la fuerza suficiente para un viaje a Gringotts.

Tonks y él se miraron a los ojos y, finalmente, la joven de pelo rosa asintió. Después, Harry se giró hacia los gemelos, que lo miraban con rostros serios.

— ¿Qué hacemos nosotros?

—Quiero causéis el mayor caos que podáis. —Explicó. —Si alguien es experto en eso, sois vosotros.

—Será un honor. —dijeron los dos a la vez compartiendo una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Pero escuchadme bien, chicos. No solo hoy. Quiero que este verano, los cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix sean un desastre. Todo el verano.

Los gemelos sonrieron aún más ampliamente.

— ¿Algún objetivo concreto?—preguntó Fred con malicia.

—Sí. —murmuró para sorpresa de todos. —Hoy necesito que distraigáis especialmente a Moody. Quiero sus dos ojos centrados en cualquier cosa que no sea esta habitación durante toda la tarde.

Los gemelos se miraron pensativos ate el nuevo reto. Tendrían que pensar rápido y planearlo todo bien.

—El resto de días necesito que molestéis a Snape y Dumbledore también. Sé que son objetivos importantes, por lo que lo entenderé si preferís no hacerlo y…

— ¡Harry! —lo interrumpió Fred. —Será un honor…

—…ayudarte en esto.

Harry sonrió ampliamente a los gemelos, sabiendo que tendría todo el caos que había pedido y más.

— ¿Qué hacemos nosotros?

—Por ahora, no mucho. Necesito que Remus me escriba en un cuaderno todo lo que sepa sobre hombres lobo. —murmuró con el ceño fruncido en concentración. —Y que tú me firmes un permiso para Gringotts para manejar mis bóvedas como crea conveniente, así como para usar el dinero para lo que quiera.

Los dos hombres asintieron y Harry se volvió de nuevo hacia los gemelos, recordando algo.

—Si necesitáis suministros no quiero que gastéis nada del dinero que tenéis. Eso es para la tienda y nada más. Esta tarde os daré dinero para que compréis lo que os haga falta para el resto del verano.

—No podemos aceptarlo, Harry.

—Tú ya nos diste dinero el año pasado…

—Como dije, ese dinero habría ido a la basura si no lo hubierais aceptado. Necesitamos risas en estos tiempos y sé que eso es lo que vuestra tienda va a traernos. Si n aceptáis el dinero para este proyecto, se lo encargaré los merodeadores. —Amenazó.

—Está bien, está bien. —aceptó Fred mirándolo como si hubiera intentado quitarle un caramelo a un niño.

—Harry, ¿tú les diste a los gemelos el dinero?—repitió Tonks encantada. —Oh, esto es genial y Molly no tiene ni idea.

Todos rieron ante la mirada de placer retorcido en el rostro de la metamorfomaga.


End file.
